


12 days of drarry

by niamhhchapman



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Christmas, Christmas Drabbles, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Christmas traditions, Drarry, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, christmas oneshots, drarry oneshots, magic mistletoe, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niamhhchapman/pseuds/niamhhchapman
Summary: 12 drarry oneshots for the 12 days of christmasposting around every 2-3 daystbh i love christmas and thats it
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. t h e  b a u b l e

Harry was scared to tell Draco about his tradition at first. 

He would think it was stupid. 

Wouldn't he?

Every Christmas Harry would take Teddy to go and buy a really nice bauble and write a message to either his parents, sirius or any of the fallen.

He first did this the first Christmas after The Battle Of Hogwarts as a way to help him grieve. He and teddy went to a fair few shops until they found the one he wanted.

' to remus and tonks,  
i hope you are proud of us  
\- teddy lupin and harry potter  
1998'

when they first did this, harry thought it would be a one time thing until the next christmas came around and teddy asked if we could get a bauble for Harry's parents since it's only fair that they got one for his.

Harry just about broke inside but agreed anyway.

The search for the bauble commenced once again and this time they wrote.

(A/n the underlined is teddy/him telling harry what to write!)

' i miss you mum and dad, i think you would have liked to meet teddy, And bought me ice cream!  
\- teddy lupin and harry potter  
1999'

Then again the next year harry found himself buying yet another bauble but this time for sirius.

The next year for fred.

Then for cedric.

and then for Dumbledore.

but on the 7th time they were joined by Draco Malfoy. He and harry had started to date in early February and Harry had introduced him to Teddy late March. 

'Harry when are we going to get this years bauble!!' little 7 year old Teddy said rushing out his words clearly bursting with excitement of having another person to share their tradition with.

At first Draco was confused with why they got a single new bauble each year ; until Teddy realised that Harry hadn't told Draco about the bauble.

'what's so special about the bauble?' draco asked harry and teddy with genuine curiosity.

'Well, every year me and Harry go out and buy a bauble and write a message on it and hang it up on the tree, look' teddy says while pointing at the previous years baubles.

Draco takes a closer look and reads one that says,

'to cedric,  
i'm so sorry for what happened and how people seemed to forget, i'll never forget how you saved my life. You sound like a good guy for saving Harry!  
-Teddy Lupin and Harry Potter  
2001'

Once Draco had read it, he looked at the rest of the tree and saw what seems to be around 6 baubles all full of writing. upon seeing this he turned round to face the two,

'yeah Harry when can we go and get the bauble'

you can see the hesitation of showing Draco this tradition instantly leave Harry.

'we can go now if you want, maybe we could write in for Snape as he wasn't as bad as i thought'

'i would love that'

'come on then lovebirds you can finish your heart to heart later!'  
Teddy says clearly impatient with the two men.

They both laugh at Teddy's antics and think to themselves this is going to be the best christmas yet!

~~~~~~~

*a few years later*

things had been going really well for the three and earlier that year they had welcomed their baby girl Lily together, thanks to Ginny who had offered to be their surrogate.

She had Harrys tan skin (thanks to his fathers side) and Draco's cold grey eyes. Her features were a mix of both but thanks to ginny she got auburn red hair. She looked almost the same as harry's mum.

That year the bauble said,

'dear mum and dad,  
i think you would have really liked to meet lily, we think she's going to be just like you!  
Teddy Lupin, Draco and Harry Malfoy-Potter  
2009'

all was well in the Malfoy-Potter home.

~~~~~~~~~


	2. t h e  t r e e

Harry soon descovered draco's love for Christmas especially decorating a tree, but more importantly how much he wants the tree to look perfect including the preciseness of where each bauble in placed in correlation to each colour.

When he first saw Harry's tree he was distraught with how it was decorated, how the colours of each bauble were mismatched. How the lights were all still tangled up. How there was tinsle on each levels of the branches. 

But most importantly with how proud he was of it.

'what is that'. Draco asked, disgust clear in the tone of his voice.

'my tree' he replied almost sarcastically.

'if im spending christmas over here we need to change that.' 

before harry could protest draco was already stripping the tree bare, taking the small baubles of the bottom and the larger baubles off the top, his nose turning up at each one.

Once the tree was bare he turned to Harry and said,

'do you want to help me' in a quiet questioning tone,

'but won't i ruin it' harry whispered clearly ashamed of how it had looked before.

'Harry...' knowing he had hit a soft spot he strutted over to harry and gathered him in his arms.

'you know im a perfectionist, its just not what i'm used to... will you come and help me'

'okay,' he replied

'one thing...',

'yeahhh' he dragged out,

'can we use matching baubles, except the babules for the war victims'

'yeah, let's go and get some, i don't own any,'

'clearly' draco muttered under his breath.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

when they got back with warm cream lights, matching rose gold and white baubles and a new frosted-snow green tree they got started.

Once they were finished, they were both satisfied as it included both of their tastes, each one complementing the other, just like themselves.

**** ~~~~

thats when they knew that this would be the best christmas they've ever had.

That this christmas was only one of many.


	3. t h e  e a r l y  p r e s e n t

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this has Mpreg harry so if you aren't comfortable with this don't read, it also includes them struggling to get pregnant just incase any of this Is a tw!

Harrys pov

me and draco have been trying for a baby for a while now, around 3 years. Ever since Hermione and Pansy had Rose we had baby fever.

Christmas was coming soon, we loved Christmas usually but ever snce we have tried for a baby Christmas feels wrong,

Like somethings missing.

Howver recently every morning i've woken up feeling sick,

I don't want to get my hopes up, let alone Draco's; who feels like hes already failing as a parent, and as a husband.

I tried to tell him that male pregnancy's are rare and take a while but he wont listen to me.

Draco's at work until 6 tonight, its unbelievable that he has to work on Christmas eve, he's the head auror so If something happens he has to be there.

I'm a professional quidditch player, I play a seeker for the holy-head harpies alongside Ginny who was 'not interested in boys, I would rather play quidditch than wake up every day next to a middle-aged man who tells me how to run my lufe'. 

Fair enough

But I've always wanted a family of my own, the Weasley's are family to me but were not actually related, I want a house full of children, my own, I want to raise them with my husband Draco, hopefully one day we can have that, it just might take a bit of time.

~~~~~~~~~

I've been here for hours

Sitting on the bathroom floor.

Draco would be home soon and I needed to find out before he got home to spare his feelings in case it's another false alarm.

I gathered my Gryffindor courage and took the test

~~~~~~~~

It has been 5 minutes

it only took 3 minutes.

It's has been lying there untouched waiting to tell me.

To make my dreams or to break my heart.

I took a glance at the test and my heart stopped

I had to tell him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

i heard the door to our house slam shut and Draco's voice immediately follow.

'harry where are you I'm home'

'in here' I called from, the living room when I sat shaking with anticipation, holding the carefully wrapped box with a white bow on top.

he walked in chasing me out f my thoughts 'whats in the box'

'its an early present'

confusion clear on his face when he took the box I had offered to him,

'open it' I said as he hesitated,

once it was open he took off the lid, glancing at me before looking to see what was inside of the box 

he paused

'i-, is... wait-... your pregnant' he eventually stutted out his voice reaching abnormal heights 

'yeah'

'we’re having a baby'

'we’re having a baby' I repeated.

he launched over to me careful of my still non existent bumb and took me into his arms and held me there, sill in shock

i could of sworn I saw tears of happiness threatening to spill, but he would dismiss them and tell me 'don't get all sentimental on me pottah'

i knew this Christmas would be the start of a new chapter for our little family.


	4. t h e  m i s t l e t o e

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th year fic with minor pansmione which has become one of my favorite ships if you didn't know

hermiones pov:

ever since me and pansy had gotton together late october we have been spending alot of time with the silver trio which meant harry and draco had to be in close proximity for long periods of time, we all thought they would fight but instead there was a strange sexual tension between the two, they would make sense together: me and pansy are together and so are ron and blaise, also they are both really obvious with how they're always staring at when they think no ones looking,

Neither would admit it though.

So myself and pansy decided to take it into our own hands.

after much research we found something called magic mistletoe which would lock them in place together until they kissed, no spell could help them.

Fred and George would be proud.

we went and asked the house elves to put some up around the castle politely even though they didn't have to as they weren't tied down to hogwarts and the students in it they did.

which brings us up to the present i think .

it had caught them both off guard as they were in the middle of a semi-heated argument as we walked out of potions (now taught by Slughorn) when the mistletoe suddenly appeared from the top of the door way causing them to come to a sudden halt as magic bind them there until they kissed.

'what is this' harry said exasperated as he made no progress in breaking free,

'well i believe potter that this is magic mistletoe and judging by their grins im guessing they have something to do with it' 

'well how do we get out of here' he sighed

'you have to kiss!' me and pansy practically yelled together

they both groaned while ron and blaise failed to smother a snicker.

'well let's just get this over and done with, i don't have all day you know.' draco said sharply while turning to face harry.

'fine' was all harry could say before they kissed 

when harry went to pull away after a few seconds but draco caught the side of his face and pulled him back in with his arms attaching themselves around his neck, Harry's arms coming to hold Draco's waist. this went on for a few minutes until they had to pull apart for air, their foreheads coming to rest on the others, a smile pulling from the corner of eithers mouth.

they then started to whisper to each other. Annoyingly they had made it so we couldn't listen to what they were saying. 

once they had appeared to have finished they both had a cheesy grin on their faces, they turned to face us while holding hands then draco said cockily,

'well you'll be pleased to know your plan worked' 

pleased with our surprised reactions they turned away and headed in the direction of the slytherin dorm rooms.

we didn't see them for the rest of the day; they we're also late for breakfast the following morning.


	5. c h r i s t m a s  m o v i e s

Draco won't watch muggle movies,

he won't 

no matter what movie it is

he won't watch it.

this is the only part I hate about the arrogant selfish prick

since it's christmas i thought he would make an exception and watch a christmas movie with me but no.

however during the second week of december he had caught a cold, he was too tired to protest anymore so i took this as my chance.

he can't move and he's whining non stop so i better make the best out of it. 

First I got him to watch home alone as it's a classic then we watched the grinch which he thought was stupid as 'this would never happen Pottah it's not realistic' he said while a house elf pops up bringing him a hot chocolate with warming charms on it and he levitates it to and from himself and the table when ever he wants it .

unrealistic i'm sure go and cry to your flying broom and magic sticks.

eventually after watching every christmas movie on netfix we came across love actually.

this soon became his favourite 

'i can actually tolerate this one, play it again if you wish'

so we did

and again 

anf again 

soon i found that he was a hopeless romantic

i should've seen it coming.

however he would never admit he liked it 

the following year he said 'so are we going to watch that stupid movie of yours?'

it became a tradition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is short and late😫


	6. a  r o y a l  b a l l

In this the Potters are alive and happy. Harry's family are the gryffindoor royal family draco is slytherin, there isn't any hate towards each other and the kingdoms get along well but Draco was engaged to Astoria and harry was engaged to ginny.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*the Hogwarts annual ball*

Harry's pov

i hate it 

i hate all these balls.

my parents make me come every year no matter how much I protest as 'you have to keep up appearances harry no matter how much you hate it'

im supposed to by marrying ginny this summer but im gay and so is she. She's in love with a girl called luna from ravenclaw and just I'm confused

its not as if anyone has a problem with who you love but we have to marry as the contract was made as soon as ginny was born.

all of this was to much 

i hated how many people are here, i feel like the walls are closing in and i'm being washed away in a sea of people who don't even care about me just my social status and financial situation.

i have to get out of here

i see a little cove just out side ball room covered with a cream curtain.

i make a run for it.

when i get there i feel like i can finally breathe 

this only last a few minutes until i hear someone walking this way. they would make me go back not caring how i felt.

i braced myself for them but when the curtain was pulled back i saw none other than Draco Malfoy prince of Slytherin.

at first he didn't even acknowledge me.

when his shoulder brushed up against mine, immediately he turned to look at me.

'prince harry'

'no need to call me prince, prince Draco '

'well then there isn't a reason you should call me prince'

we talked for a while until the party was nearly over.

this became a frequent occurrence whenever they're as a party.

we would meet up behind a curtain and talk.

this was all fine until i got word that he was to be married late february.

i had started to develop feelings for him as much as i hate to say it but i have.

the next time we saw each other at their engagement party he pulled me into a corner and said the strangest thing to me

'i like you'

and we got to talking 

~~~~~~~~

*10 years later*

we had just got married, it was the happiest day in my life, at first my parents and draco's didn't like the idea of us together but the contract was annulled of all power so soon they warmed up to it

and we lived happily ever after.

the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate this but i felt like i needed to post,
> 
> my school finishes in 4 days for the christmas holidays so hopefully i'll have time to upload then
> 
> i'm sorry for this
> 
> i’ll try to update unplanned soon but i’m not sure when.


End file.
